


Missing You

by Zoelily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is left alone after Ginny has to break off their plans for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I ever posted on Live Journal over 10 years ago.

Hermione slammed her heavy satchel down on the bed, scattering schoolbooks and rumpling the freshly pressed sheets. How could she just leave like that? They had the whole afternoon planned. She knew how much time Hermione had put into revising for her NEWTS, she knew they needed to spend some time alone, lost in thoughts of only each other, but she had gone anyway leaving Hermione alone with only her books again.

Damn Ron for needing to talk to her NOW! Hermione wondered what kind of Weasley emergency he had conjured up this time. Ron was having a difficult time with his sister’s sudden interest in his best friend, and he would stoop to almost any length to keep them from spending any time alone. Hermione was beginning to get quite annoyed, but Ginny hadn’t even seemed to notice.

“Mum’s having a crisis over Fred and George’s latest antics Hermione, I have to go this time," Ginny had pleaded as she sat across from her girlfriend in the library. “I can’t always leave Ron to deal with it, especially where Mum is concerned."

Hermione pushed the books off the bed onto the floor as she remembered the conversation. She didn’t usually treat her things so poorly, but right this minute she was not in the mood to be tidy. Running her fingers through her wild curls, she sighed and lay back onto her soft pillow. The sun shone through the window of the Gryffindor dormitory reminding her of the picnic they had planned by the forbidden forest. 

Her eyes fluttered closed and she smiled at the thought of Ginny laying beside her on one of Mrs. Weasley’s handmade patchwork quilts and she couldn’t stay angry with her. The wind would tousle her soft red hair, the sun making her freckles even more prominent. A soft sigh escaped Hermione’s lips as she imagined their tentative kisses and hesitant touches. Everything still felt a little new to them, their relationship barely four weeks old, and both girls still marveled how those light caresses, and softly mumbled sentiments could quicken their heartbeats and leave them breathless so fast.

Without realizing it, Hermione’s hand had left her side and moved lightly across the front of her jumper causing her to jerk slightly as it brushed her nipple. Warmth rushed through her body as she remembered the red haired girl’s feather soft fingers in the same place. Her body’s reaction surprised her a little, but not enough to make her move her hand away. 

Ginny often took the lead in their lovemaking, and Hermione was happy to let the younger girl control things a little. She thought about that now as she could almost feel Ginny’s silky tongue circling her obviously erect nipples, causing her to moan softly and her breath to quicken. 

Almost on their own accord, her fingers traveled slowly down to the waistband of her skirt as the heat of her body became more intense and she could feel the wetness begin to build between her thighs. “Mmmm Ginny," she mumbled as her hand moved under her skirt and brushed just lightly over her cotton pants. She could feel the dampness there and it surprised and excited her.

Hermione imagined Ginny’s long fingers lazily pulling back the soft material and sliding quickly inside. Her own hand mimicked her thoughts, and the touch caused a jolt of raw feeling to pulse through the young girl’s body. Giving no thought to the fact that someone could come strolling in at any moment; Hermione began to slowly rub her fingers over the now firm nub between her legs. 

She gasped as the wetness spread around her fingers and one slid inside her, causing her to lift her hips to meet the palm of her hand. Her breathing had become ragged and her head felt foggy, but yet her body was reacting beyond her control. She knew her climax was not far off, and she started a rhythm with her fingers and her hips that she knew would bring her there faster. 

Suddenly she was aware of hurried breathing in the room that wasn’t her own. Was someone there? A moment of panic washed over Hermione as she realized she was being watched, and that she was too close to orgasm to stop what she was doing. Her eyes opened slowly, and she glanced over to the doorway of the girl’s dormitory. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat, and her muscles contract around her fingers, bringing her to immediate climax. 

Ginny Weasley leaned against the doorway and moaned softly as her own passion overcame her, moving her fingers quickly under her grey skirt and keeping her eyes fixed directly on Hermione’s gaze. Neither girl could break eye contact as together their breathing began to slowly regain its usual rhythm.

“I’m guessing you missed me," Ginny said softly, a silly grin widening across her rosy freckled face.


End file.
